


Payback.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Casifer, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fic Trade, Fingerfucking, Illustrated, Jimmifer, Lucifer and Nick (Supernatural) are Twins, M/M, Nickstiel - Freeform, Nimmy - Freeform, Smut, Twincest, jimstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>My part of a fic trade with my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a> .</p>
  <p>It's based on our RPs.<br/>Castiel and Jimmy are twins and so are Lucifer and Nick.</p>
  <p>It's a mess, really.<br/>Enjoy(?)<br/></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <br/>
      <b>[With art made by me.]</b>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Payback.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



“So...” Luke started, leaning back against the couch, casting a wicked smile towards the nervous older Novak twin sitting on the chaise longue. “...where's my brother taking you this time, huh?”

“To that new pizza place just downtown.” Jimmy quickly replied, absently fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, trying not to squirm under Lucifer's piercing gaze. “When is he coming back from the music store again...?” He asked later. “He told me to meet up with him here...and he's late.”

“Might take a while.” The devil grinned. “Nick loves the music store.” He does, but that's not the only reason why Nick wouldn't be back home anytime soon. He'd take longer because Lucifer had sent his twin brother a text with a to-do list the moment he opened the door for Jimmy.

Castiel was being a pain lately, seducing just about everyone, Nick inluded, not even caring if he did it right in front of him. Now, Lucifer's patient and he knows his Cassie will come crawling back eventually...but if he wanted to play, he might as well join the fun.

Cas wanted Nick to get back at his twin brother, hating the fact he and Jimmy were in a relationship, and Lucifer would go after Jimmy just to let them all know who's in charge. To let them know he always gets what he wants.

Especially Castiel.  
That...infuriating little shit.

“I see...maybe i should come back later then?” Jimmy said, about to get up.

“There's no need to.“ Lucifer snorted, shaking his head. “You're already here, aren't you? I'll keep you company until he gets back.” He grinned, noticing the other's restlessness. “Unless...you don't think i'm the best of companies...?”

“No!” Jimmy sat back down, gripping the chaise longue's armrest, trying to keep himself grounded. “I mean, yes, i...i always enjoy your company, of course.” When they're all together, that is... and this is probably the first time he's alone with Lucifer in the same room, he realizes. And for some strange reason, it was making him very nervous. Nick and Lucifer might look exactly the same, but there was just something about the older twin...

Something neither he and Castiel seemed to get.

“Alright.” Lucifer smirked, eyeing Jimmy up and down, before standing from the couch. “Want to drink something? Coffee, water...whisky?”

“Uh...water, thanks.”

“Be right back then.”

 

Meanwhile, Nick left the music store and went straight to the grocery store, cursing all the way. Jimmy was probably sick of waiting for him by now...but right after getting his brother's text, his battery died down and he couldn't text his boyfriend or call him either.

Would Jimmy think he's ditching him?  
Great way to start a relationship or what?

Entering the store, he grabbed a basket and walked to the frozen foods aisle. He didn't have Lucifer's list at hand, but he remembered the items...well, some of them at least. It's something!

It was when he was about grab a box of burgers, that he saw Castiel coming his way. 

“Nick!”

“Hey there, Cas.” The blond greeted, flashing the other man a wide smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yeah.” And since Cas is the most affectionate of the Novak twins, he wrapped his arms around Nick for a tight hug. “Life's full of coincidences, isn't it?”

“It, uh...sure is. Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“You can let go now...people are staring.”

“Let them stare.” Cas snickered, pulling away some, leaning back in to press a wet kiss against Nick's cheek. “Missed you.”

“We...saw each other yesterday.”  
Right. Castiel's behavior towards him had changed when he and Jimmy announced they were dating...and Nick was no fool, he really wasn't...he knows about the twins' peculiar relationship and he knows Cas is probably jealous...but what is Nick to do? It's not his fault he fell for Jimmy and it surely isn't Jimmy's fault he fell for him as well. It just...happened.

And despite caring a great deal for Castiel, he wasn't going to follow his little game. As...tempting as it might be.

The Novak twins are hot as hell...but he had picked Jimmy and he'd never cheat on him...even if the one trying to seduce him is an exact replica of his boyfriend.

Life's hard or what?

“So?” Castiel huffed, pulling away, gazing at Nick's empty basket. “We should buy groceries together!”

“Okay.” Nothing wrong with that. “Let's be quick then, i have to go home as soon as possible.”

“What, whyyy? Daddy Luci gave you a curfew?” Cas teased, picking up his own basket.

“Jimmy's waiting for me.”

Cas blinked. 

“We have a date.” Nick added later, walking past him. 

“It's pretty late.” Castiel said, chasing after him towards the cookies aisle. “Why aren't you with Jimmy right now?”

“Luke said he needed stuff from the grocery store...and since i was nearby, you know.”

“Are you sure it's just that?” Cas asked, lifting a brow, watching Nick reach for a package of chocolate chips on the top shelf, gaze shamelessy darting to his firm ass. 

“What do you mean?” A confused Nick asked as he tossed the package inside his basket.

“Maybe...you're here because you don't want to go out with my brother...at all?” A smirk.

And whoa, when did Castiel come that close, Nick wondered, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“Of course i want to go out with him, wha-”

But before Nick could finish that, Cas was, once again, wrapping his hands around the blond's neck and pressing his lips against his for a rough, wild kiss.

 

Back at the Shurleys' residence, things weren't that different.

Jimmy was sitting on Lucifer's lap, squirming, a hand firmly gripping the other's leg as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, feeling the blond's hand teasing the...not so little bulge between his legs.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ajt7pg)  


But how did they get from an innocent glass of water to... _this_?

Easy.  
Lucifer knows what he's doing...and he knows just what to say to get what he wants, what he desires.

And right now, he _wants_ Jimmy.

“Look at you...hard for me already.” The oldest teased, licking Jimmy's lobe, using his teeth to play and tug at it every now and then, relishing in the little gasps and shivers of Jimmy's body pressed against his. “Has Nick fucked you already, hmm? “A harsher squeeze.” James?”

“N-no, nnghh...Luke...”

“He hasn't...my, what a waste.” Oh, he's going to love this alright...more than he can imagine. Nick hadn't fucked Jimmy yet...and Luke had the opportunity to wreck him for his brother?? Uncanny. “You like getting fucked, don't you? Like having a big...fat cock buried inside you? Pounding into you?” A chuckle. “You know...my brother and i might look the same...but i'm bigger than him.”

Jimmy was too lost in his own pleasure to pay attention to whatever profanities Luke was spilling into his ear.

“Gonna fuck you so good, James...so good you won't want another cock but mine up that tight hole of yours.”

“Will you, uh...d-do something already?” Jimmy whined, trying to buck his hips against Lucifer's hand, seeking sweet friction, sweet relase. He was so close...and Luke hadn't touched him yet...well, not really.

“Bossy.” The devil smirked and then licked his lips, shifting their positions on the couch, gently sitting Jimmy down next to him. “Not as bossy as your brother, but...i like it.”

Castiel sure takes the cup.

 

Their clothes landed on a pile on the floor, and soon Luke was shoving Jimmy down onto the couch, draping his body over his, lips capturing the other's for a sloppy kiss. Both were so worked up, it was all tongue and teeth, no finesse.

“W-what if...”Jimmy tried to say only to have a mouth full of Lucifer's tongue. “L-Luke...!”

“Yes, James?” The devil whispered against his lips, panting, hips moving of their own accord, his hard cock gliding up and down Jimmy's, making it difficult for any of them to speak properly.

“What if Nick...sees us? I don't...i really like him-”

“Shh...don't worry about that now.” Because seriously, Luke wasn't worried. At all! 

Jimmy was feeling guilty, no doubt, because he truly has feelings towards Nick...but Nick's brother...damn, Nick's brother was a sin on two legs. No wonder Cas always goes back to him.

Their lips met again and Luke kind of chuckled when he fed two of his fingers into Jimmy's little hole and the other was forced to pull away from the kiss and release a strangled moan. “Don't hold back, James...let me hear you.” Luke encouraged, sucking on the soft skin of his neck, while scissoring his fingers inside his ass, making sure to go as deep as possible, trying to find the spot that will have Jimmy moan like a wanton whore in no time.

He's curious, really.  
Cas is loud...and he wonders if Jimmy's the same?

They sure hit the lottery when they moved to town and got these two beautiful boys as their neighbours.

“Aaah...!” Jimmy's body arched from the couch, so prettily, Luke wished he could have taken a picture. “T-there...there!”

_Bingo._

Grinning, Luke kept fucking him with his fingers, adding two more, knowing James could take them just fine.

Funny how...Castiel and Jimmy fuck each other on a daily basis...and poor Nick hadn't even gotten a chance yet.

Sucks to be you, Nick, Lucifer thought, with a huge smile on his lips, as he watched Jimmy on the verge of orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
